


Back From The Dark Place

by gr0ss_cl0wn



Category: Achievement Hunter, YDYD - Fandom
Genre: AH - Freeform, Minecraft, YDYD 2, YDYD 2 spoilers, YDYD season 2, achievement hunter - Freeform, ender!ryan, enderman ryan, minecraft au, ydyd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 15:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18449459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gr0ss_cl0wn/pseuds/gr0ss_cl0wn
Summary: After his reanimation, Ryan isn’t the same. Seems like he’s been leashed by the Ender Dragon herself, and is now on a strict path of kill or be killed. Will he chew through that leash and run into the wilderness, or find comfort in the purple fog that clouds his eye?





	Back From The Dark Place

“I want you to have this!”  
“What?”  
The ganglier man looked down at Jeremy with an obviously proud-of-himself expression. The grass block he held in void-coloured clawed hands sat in content, awaiting its return to the ground patiently. The air around him was reminiscent to faint wafts of oyster and gelatine, shifting around his head like a dragons breath on milky yellow stone. The pickaxe on his shoulder felt heavy, alike the heavy stare he bore into the opposing eyes on the single, yet contrasting face.   
This, Ryan did not like.   
His body’s reanimation would not have happened as it had if it wasn’t for an ender pearl set upon his place of lying. The pearl, the eye, the window to the soul of the forgotten inhabitants of another realm was now coursing through him, partially feeding him abilities that so little men or women understood.   
One of these abilities, was the communication.   
Endermens pearls could become their eyes, and with eye contact came the rushing flood of thoughts. Words crafted from inner thinking, and while whole endermen could control their thought so much easier, humanity could not.   
As Jeremy’s pupils involuntarily focused in on Ryan’s singular violet eye, so came every thought he’d experienced.   
Mouthfuls of never-spoken speech clouded Ryan’s brain, secrets and hopes and fantasies flushed Ryan’s own thought through his ears and clogged his cerebellum with Jeremy’s.  
“Why?”  
Before Jeremy got his answer, sweet plum-smelling purple particles overtook the dead fish scent and Ryan was 11 blocks away and crouching.   
“Ryan, you can teleport?!”  
The living mans words meant nothing to him in that moment, a fleeting sense of existing in his own headspace wasn’t exactly a thing you could pop in and out of.   
The rushing of green glowing ooze, slipping through veins in his flesh like lava in mines; thick, independent, stolen. Purple water slipped over it like it was nothing and enslaved it. Trapped it in its own obsidian block. A flash of a dragon, swarming memories that were never experienced of the endermen, the enderdragon, the player.  
“Ryan!”  
The world switched from night to day, like he’d teleported back into the overworld. Jeremy’s hand was hovering above his shoulder- the endermens shoulder he now possessed, anyway.   
“What?”  
“What’s up with you? First Trevor’s arm, now teleporting?”  
A sick wave of realisation encased Ryan and he was filled with disgust, and not your regular ‘ew, broccoli!’ disgust. Out of body, astral projection, ‘I am losing my sense of humanity and there’s nothing I can do about it’, dysphoric, undoable regret. Ryan was no longer human. Ryan could either go back to the dark place, the grave, now half enderman forever, enslaved under the enderdragons purple regime or submit to the overworlds circle of life and risk endangering his friends.   
“Jeremy, promise me this-“  
“Uh, yeah, what is it Ryan?”  
With one leg he pushed himself up, gangly limbs resembling the structure of an enderman, barely confining him in skin that just didn’t fit anymore, and he hissed right into Jeremy’s eyes, past the inner shouts of ‘what the fuck’-  
“Don’t bring anymore of them back.”

“What?”  
“Yeah, he said ‘don’t bring any of them back.’ I don’t like what up with him.”  
“Well maybe it’s just him getting used to being back. He always was a stone cold bastard, he is the Mad King.”  
Jeremy huffed and tore a chunk into the freshly cooked mutton.   
“No, Jack, this isn’t jealousy. He wouldn’t look me in the eyes, he teleported and he’s bringing us blocks.”  
“I bring you bloc-“  
“No Jack! I know you see it too!”  
Jack grabbed a worn pair of shears out of the large chest and shrugged. Jeremy could see the inner parent and the inner child fighting in his eyes, one denying the existence of the monster under the bed and the other begging for safety.  
“Just be grateful your friends are back, okay? Stop making this harder than it already is.”  
A small noise of hurt died on Jeremys tongue and Jack shut the door slowly, leaving him alone in their small wooden hut.   
The emotional toll on the remaining few was obvious.   
Jack was straining to keep morale high. He’d insist on ‘checking out the lambs’ and ‘watching the sunsets’ but everyone could see the mutton demand on the horizon and the Drowned scraping at the sand to get at them.   
Trevor was desperate to escape. New Found Land was his new home; Jeremy had heard the way he talked about the freedom and saw, or actually lacked the sight of him returning most nights. The place his bed used to sit was now just grass.   
Alfredo spent most of his time away, too. Either bobbing around the biomes of NFL or peeping around corners of the caves, he tried his best to stay away from the graves, not even bothering to show up most days.   
And Michael? Hell, the only difference in Michael was his appetite. While strong, he could be contained. His chipper attitude fed off of the lack thereof in others and was, most days, the only chipper thing the small island experienced.   
“Fuck it.”  
He set down his stone pickaxe and picked up a wooden one, it was better to use them than let them collect, anyways.  
Off, past Jacks farm and right over to the mining hole.   
He descended down, soaked but not bothered and dug himself a small tunnel-tube to the under-graves. Buried armour and tools sat in the gravel along with the stench of rot. He could feel a presence and he hoped it wasn’t a mob.   
“Hey guys, Gavin, Geoff, Alfredo, Matt, fuck..”  
He relaxed his shoulder, realising how stupid the subconscious act was and sat between two graves, he assumed Gavin’s and Geoff’s.  
“Everything’s gone to shit. No one is happy. Michael is a zombie and Ryan is an enderman- sort of. They’re half back.”  
Silence sat heavy in the dirt-scented tunnel. Thick roots tugged at his torn trousers and earth worms trudged on past; probably to the meals either side of Jeremy.   
“Do you want to be brought back?”  
More silence, the more words he spoke seemed to add onto the suffocating atmosphere.   
“God yes.”  
Jeremy sat frozen.   
His heart beat a mile a minute and his lungs exhaled twice as fast they inhaled.  
“Geoff, for fucks sake!”  
The tunnel suddenly felt like he had a half slab-worth of air to breath, until he saw them.  
The shitty, mud covered Geoff face and Gavin’s unmistakeable pissed face.   
The two bickered, the pair of heads bickered, the ghosts?  
“Guys?”  
The beheaded heads of his friends swiftly had their attention caught.  
In a scenario like this, Jeremy could only laugh.   
“You’re fucking heads? What, did we behead you or something?!”  
Poof.  
Gone.   
Jeremy’s chuckles died off in his graveyard of a throat and he resumed staring at-  
Ryan.   
“Hey Jere, you good?”

“I’m telling you Rye, they were in there. They’re trying to communicate. Gavin won’t let them.”  
“So Geoff moaned at you and Gavin’s the supreme leader of the underworld.”  
“No, Rye- you’re not listening.”  
The pair were outside, Jeremy let a rush of fresh, cool air into his lungs, before Ryan slammed him into the nearby tree and forced it all back out.   
Ryan held Jeremy’s shoulders to the estranged tree trunk and looked confusedly into his eyes, with his single purple eye closed.   
“Listen, Jeremy,”  
He brought his hands to Jeremy’s neck, thrown off by the warm pulses increase.  
His finger pressed daringly firmer into the hobos artery before snapping back at his blink.  
“Gavin’s just worried. Speaking in the overworld takes a lot of energy, he probably just doesn’t want Geoff to outwork himself.”  
“But-“  
“Calm down.”  
He snatched his arms back in a one-man wrestle and teleported away.   
Jeremy’s anger grew, the two people he could speak to on this island were both telling him to shut up and sit down. Well he wasn’t sticking for it.   
Throwing the wooden pick into the sea for the Drowned to chew on, he consulted the next best thing to a person.  
Michael.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for leaving this on a cliff hanger! It’ll have another chapter soon. This is going to stray far from the actual YDYD series, unless you don’t want it to? Please comment if you’d rather me stick to the actual series or if you’d like me to go my own path!!


End file.
